<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Agent Tony Stark by blue_1999</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198538">Agent Tony Stark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_1999/pseuds/blue_1999'>blue_1999</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Agent Tony Stark [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Tony Stark, Crossover, De-Aged Tony Stark, FBI Tony Stark, Family, Friendship, Murder, Mystery, Pre-Iron Man 1, Protective BAU Team, ceo tony stark, romantic relationships to be determined</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:15:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_1999/pseuds/blue_1999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tony graduated from MIT his parents died in a car accident. Tony is the only one that thinks it could have been sabotage. He decides to join the Behavioral Analysis Unit at the FBI in hopes of catching his parents killer.</p><p> </p><p>Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic so constructive criticism is welcome. This is going to follow the cases in the show starting from season 1. I’ll say what episode it is in the notes. Iron man and the MCU is still going to happen Tony is just going to younger.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tony Stark &amp; Aaron Hotchner, Tony Stark &amp; Derek Morgan, Tony Stark &amp; Penelope Garcia, Tony Stark &amp; Pepper Potts, Tony Stark &amp; Spencer Reid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Agent Tony Stark [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Agent Tony Stark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or the MCU.</p><p>The cases aren’t going to play out exactly like in the show. I do take direct dialog from the show mostly for the actual crime solving and profiling.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nervousness isn’t something Tony feels very often. Stark men were made of iron after all. However, today is an important day. Today he starts his new job in the Behavioral Anaylsis Unit and is one step closer to potentially finding his parent’s murderer. Not many believe him when he says they were murdered. According to everyone else they died in a car accident caused by Howard—Tony’s father—being drunk behind the wheel. That wouldn’t make sense considering he had been 2 years sober but everyone said he had a relapse. Tony stood in front of his bedroom mirror making sure his appearance was to his liking.</p><p> </p><p><em>Come on Tony. Calm down. If you can handle the press and stuffy board members you can handle the BAU, </em>he thought as he straighten his hair for the thousandth time.</p><p> </p><p>”Sir,” JARVIS—Tony’s AI system—interrupted, “you have been fixing your hair for the last 30 minutes. Would you like me to call Mrs. Potts for assistance?” Tony chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>”No buddy I’ll be fine. First day jitters that’s all.” Tony turns to his night table and grabs his glasses. He wears them everywhere despite having perfect vision. He finds that it is much easier to use JARVIS out in the world with them. He only activates when Tony calls for him so the majority of the time he’s just wearing an ordinary pair of glasses.</p><p> </p><p>Heading towards the kitchen he spots Mrs. Potts waiting for him.</p><p> </p><p>“Pepper, what can I do for you?” He heads over to the coffee pot that JARVIS had ready for him.</p><p> </p><p>“You can sign these papers I told you about two days ago.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh come on Pep! Can’t you just sign them yourself? You do my signature very well.” He takes the first sip and practically moans.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks Jay this is exactly what I needed.” Pepper sighs. Tony turns to look at her.</p><p> </p><p>”Tony I know you are going to be at the FBI but you still need to be the CEO of Stark Industries. You can’t forget that.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony sits back and takes another sip of his coffee. Pepper has been working for Tony around 2 years now. She is the longest assisstant he has ever had. All the others got frustrated with him. He frequently skipped board meetings, called at late hours with ridiculous requests, and had a talent for pissing people off. He honesty doesn’t know what he would do without Pepper. She is a gift he knows he doesn’t deserve. Tony finishes up his coffee and places the mug into the sink.</p><p> </p><p>“I know. I promise I will try my best to stay on top of my duties as CEO. The BAU is gonna take up a lot of my time. It’s notorious for killing any sort of social life with the members. I trust you completely to take care of things here while I am away. Besides if you have any questions or concerns Obie will be here to help.” Obadiah Stane is a family friend of the Starks. Tony has known him his entire life. He helped Tony a lot after his parents death. He is one of the few people that actually believe him about his parents murders. Many thought Tony was delusional and called him crazy for joining the FBI. Obie was the only person that supported him in his pursuit for justice. Tony looked down at his watch.</p><p> </p><p>”I gotta go. I’m gonna be late.”</p><p> </p><p>”When have you ever cared about being on time?” Pepper joked. Tony chuckled back.</p><p> </p><p>”Just remember not to make the y in Tony to swoopy.” Tony grabs his suit jacket and heads towards the elevator. Just before the doors shut he hears a, “good luck!”</p><p> </p><p>How the elevator ride to the BAU headquarters feels longer than the elevator ride from his 50th floor penthouse is beyond him. He wipped the sweat off his palms when he hears the elevator dings. On the other side of the doors there can only be called organised chaos. People hustling back and forth delivering files or answering phone calls. He looked around but couldn’t find his destination.</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me,” he asked the closest person, “can you direct me towards Special Agent Hotchner’s office?”</p><p> </p><p>”Yeah his office is up those stairs. It’s the one with the door open.”</p><p> </p><p>”Thank you.” Before Tony could make his exit the person stopped him.</p><p> </p><p>”Are you Tony Stark?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>”Uh, yeah. Nice to meet you.” Tony held out his hand. He knew people were going to be recongise him. He has been in the media’s eye his entire life. It’s impossible to go anywhere unrecognised however, it doesn’t change the fact he hoped it wouldn’t happen this soon. The man shook his hand.</p><p> </p><p>”Derek Morgan. Didn’t know the newbie was gonna be a celebrity.” Tony scratched his head.</p><p> </p><p>”Celebrity is a bit of a stretch. I won’t let it get in the way of investigations if that is what you are worried about.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry about it man. Just a shock that is all.” Morgan goes back to his desk and Tony uses that as his cue to leave. He stops at the office giving a peak inside while knocking on the door.</p><p> </p><p>Hotchner sits at his desk working on paperwork. He looks to be in his early to mid 30’s and has a deep frown on his face. He looked when he heard the knock. Tony walks farther into the office towards the desk.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, Dr. Stark it’s good to see you again.” He stood up and the two men shook hands. A couple weeks prior Tony meet Hotchner during his interview for the position with the BAU. He had been working in the white collar crimes division when he heard about the opening.</p><p> </p><p>”Tony is fine, sir.” Not many people call him doctor. Even with the board members it’s always mister. It doesn’t bother him when people don’t use doctor. In all honesty he prefers it. Doctor sounds too pretentious in his opinion.</p><p> </p><p>”There hasn’t been a case yet. Your desk is by Dr. Spencer Reid. He is another member of the BAU.”</p><p> </p><p>”Thank you sir.” Tony left the office and found a desk empty except for a computer. Tony mentally winced. He has much better equipment in his workshop but he can make due. Maybe he can bring some better tech once he has settled in. He had just sat down when Hotch came out of his office.</p><p> </p><p>”Team meeting room. We have a case.” Six people started to make their way to the conference room. Morgan stopped at his desk on the way.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on newbie he means you too.” Tony slowly made is way to the conference room. In the past he never worried about getting along with people. Many called him an playboy asshole but Tony wants here to be different. He is going to be spending a lot of time with these people and doesn’t want any negative feelings getting in the way. When he walked in everyone already made their seats.</p><p> </p><p>”Everyone this is the newest member of our team,” Hotch began.</p><p> </p><p>”Hi everyone. My names Tony.”</p><p> </p><p>A blonde women walked into the conference room she was wearing colourful clothing and wore glasses. She was looking down as she walked in and went right passed Tony. When she looks up and makes eye contact with him her eyes goes wide and almost drops the stack on papers she is holding.</p><p> </p><p>”You’re Tony Stark,” she said with disbelief. Tony could feel his palms getting sweaty again.</p><p> </p><p>”Yeah...it’s nice to meet you Mrs...” Tony started. He waited for the women to introduced herself.</p><p> </p><p>”Penelope Garcia. I can’t believe I’m meeting THE Tony Stark. I mean not only does Stark Industries have the best weapons on the market but you produce some of the best tech I have ever seen!”</p><p> </p><p>”Uh, thanks.” He can feel his face heating up. Is the AC off because it’s getting hot in here. Tony takes his seat by a man that doesn’t look to be much older than him.</p><p> </p><p>“How old are you?” Asked the brunette women across from him.</p><p> </p><p>”I’m 20.” Morgan gave a whistle. He patted the shoulder of the man who sat in between the him and Tony.</p><p> </p><p>”Looks like you’re no longer the only baby Reid,” he said. Reid looked over to Tony and gave a small smile. Obviously he was uncomfortable with Tony’s age. Hotch cleared his throat.</p><p> </p><p>”The women sitting across from you is Elle Greenway. Next to her is Jennifer Jaraeu.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can call me JJ,” she interrupted. She like Garcia has blonde hair but instead of the eccentric style Garcia wears she has a more professional outfit. Tony gave her a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>”Next to her is Jason Gideon.” Gideon gave Tony a nod in greeting. He looks to be around early 50’s. Tony got the feeling he wasn’t someone that opened up much. Tony gave a nod back. Hotch took out a couple photos and placed it on the table for everyone to see. The first photo showed what appeared to be bomb fragments.</p><p> </p><p><em>Pipe bomb, </em>Tony thought. After spending countless hours in his workshop making bombs for the military he can identify them pretty easily. Gideon seemed to have drawn the same conclusion because he informed the rest of the group of the its identity.</p><p> </p><p>“Packed in cardboard boxes,” Morgan supplied. Tony looked at the other photo. It showed the switch for the bombs.</p><p> </p><p><em>Mercury-activated, </em>Tony noticed.</p><p> </p><p>”Sent through the mail?” Gideon asked.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Tony answered, “This photo shows the switch for the bomb. It’s mercury-activated.”</p><p> </p><p>”What does that mean?”, Elle asked.</p><p> </p><p>”It means that on either side of the bomb there are bent tubes full of mercury connected to the detonator,” Reid explained. Seeing the look of confusion on Elle’s face Tony explained that the bomb would just have to be tilted for it to explode.</p><p> </p><p>“So they couldn’t have sent it through the mail,” she concluded, “they had to delivered the package themselves.”</p><p> </p><p>”Strange way to commit an act of terrorism. Why go through all this trouble only to kill a few people?” Hotch asked.</p><p> </p><p>”We shouldn’t raise the terror alert for now. No reason to spread panic,” Gideon stated. JJ got an alert on her phone. Her eyes widened in shock. She grabbed the tv remote and turned on a news channel. On it was a news anchor women telling the public about the explosions.</p><p> </p><p><em>So much for not causing panic.</em> Tony thought.</p><p> </p><p><em>“</em>This is just the local channel but it seems all major news stations are covering it as well,” JJ informed. Tony watched the screen. The anchor women continued telling her story when a bomb detonated behind her. Panic issued on screen. People started to run in every direction. Fire fighters heading towards the flames while the police went to deal with the pedestrians.</p><p> </p><p>Hotch looked at everyone around the table, “Let’s meet at the airstrip in 20.”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone started to grab the files about the case and headed out the door. Tony went back down to his desk. He took a deep breath to calm himself down. His first case with BAU has just begun.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>